The songs of Supernatural
by Hellobookwermthings
Summary: Throughout this series there will be a song that is how Lucifer sees himself ( but is also about Sam ) , a Destiel song, a Dean Winchester song, a John Winchester song, a Dean poem, and possibly more. Some of the songs are hopeful, most go over their lives so far and what went wrong.
1. Sympathy for The Devil

I will fight in the dead of night

Lay down and never wake up

I'm a monster, says my brother

But he was never quite as tough

My soul will never falter (they say I have no soul)

Whatever I do, I can't stop it

my world will be no more

sell your soul to the devil (is an understatement at least)

when he says yes, I'll stop all the rest

to celebrate and throw a feast

watch me and I can do way more

than you ever thought I could

I'll right the wrongs my father made

the ones he never would

and I will fight in the dead of night,

lay down and never wake up

I'm a monster, says my brother

but he was never quite as tough


	2. Alone - Destiel

I was lost and alone, didn't want to be found

Then you came and you saved me from hell without sound

We've struggled together through all this pain

We've lost each other again and again

And every time I've pushed you away

I hear the voice inside me say

This is wrong, just look back

You can be there, baby

Don't do this to me, be all you can be

You can love, don't let go

It just all goes to show

You can never win this alone


	3. My Life - Dean Winchester

(This song is really fast, kinda like rock, or maybe rap)

My life, my life ,my life is always ruined

I never have any family

Except my brother

Who's sometimes soulless

We're sometimes demons

We kill and we fight - Every night

In the dark and alone, we're digging up bones

And my life, my life, my life is always ruined

My dad he was almost deranged

He worked us hard but he kept us safe

I looked and I listened to his every rule

Now I hunt monsters and I hustle pool

People say I fight the good fight

I rarely ever have a good life

Everyone I ever met dies

I'm always drinking 'til sunrise


	4. Dreaming - John Winchester

I know that I'm truly no longer dreaming

When I wake up and turn to find you screaming

On the ceiling, on the floor

One second more, I'm out the door

Running, running, running for

the rest of my life

fighting, trying, dying all for hate

to save my boys from the same fate

(line break)

another hour, second, month, another year

never once did I shed a tear

til now, when I have a single fear


	5. Little brother - Dean Winchester (poem)

The monsters of my life

The demons in my heart

Sometimes they're too hard to tell apart

My love keeps disappearing

As I'm trying ever harder (the apocalypse is nearing)

To keep everyone and everything

From falling apart

In a whirlwind of madness

-line break-

And the solutions keep being picked off

Until the single remaining one

Would be too much to bear

If only it was me

To lose him to save the world

With little chance of success

I am broken over it

Much more so than even the torments of hell

-line break-

I would let even all that go

To save him

It's irrational, I know

But what else can I be

So much I've endured after all these years

He's still my little brother

Sammy


	6. In love with you - Castiel?

Falling in love with you

It breaks my heart in two

we're always dying, always crying

fighting for the next debut

\- and my broken heart, it gets torn apart again

I wish I could pick the pieces off the ground

don't say a thing, don't make a sound

because I'm...

falling in love with you

and it breaks my heart in two


	7. Impulsive - Dean ( maybe )

( this song is fast, but does not need to be screamed, which can kind of ruin how it sounds)

I scream

and tear another hole in my heart

what was I thinking

where has time gone

the memories ( memories ) follow me

dug up from the grave

they all hiss and rave

You all know that I am

Impulsive

what was I thinking

my brain is trapped in my mind is trapped in another reality

one where I'm not really me

then I cry and I truly die

and you won't see the last of me


	8. Monster - Benny LaFitte

People say I'm a monster

They hide from me at night

Close their windows, lock their gates

and turn away in fright

.

is it fun to be a monster?

always hidden out of sight

never knowing what is wrong

or what is truly right

where nothing ever can be black

Nor ever simply white

not able to do anything

without getting in a fight

.

am I really the monster?

in this apocalyptic mess

my only friend's abandoned me

to that I must confess

I wander all the earth to see

every day and night

the people who don't believe me

when I say that I don't bite

Only one man ever let me pass his test

we battled in a long forgotten

turmoil without rest

.

People say I'm a monster

They hide from me at night

close their windows, lock their gates

and turn away in fright


	9. I try - Dean Winchester

It's hard to admit but I miss you

My heart is breaking right in two

Cuz now we're a whole country (a whole world) apart

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This world is making me weary

Jumping, thumping, running, every day

Run away

Every night I try, trying to get by

Trying to run away from here

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Patiently impatiently waiting

Wanting to break free and challenge all

You're missing, I'm addicted, and I'm breaking

You're not present in my life and that is taking

Me apart, (away from here) I'll never shed

A single tear

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

But I just need a listening ear, they say

I just need to sell my troubles all away

Following my heart won't lead to a jumpstart

So I

Wait here

For you


	10. Darkness - Dean Winchester

(note to the reader, by darkness, I do not mean the literal Darkness, I just wanted to use a word in a place of a name, like Crowley, or Castiel, or anyone else just to generally represent all the sadness and combine the experiences. it seemed fitting. also, I'm not quite sure if it's a song or a poem, but it does sound better when sung softly. anyway, have fun.)

Hello, darkness, new to me

I have to know who brings to see

Hello, darkness, once again

I would stay, now and then

Hello, darkness, my old friend

Helping with my time to spend

Hello, darkness, endless time

What say you how can I find

Treasures in the deepest depths

Without you

Hello, darkness, can you see

My love for you, helpless as me

Hello, darkness, let's celebrate

War and strife, bitterness and hate

Mourn our loss and debate

What we shall do at dawn

Darkness, Darkness, where are you

Your absence is so sure and true

Darkness, Darkness, in time of need

Where have you gone,gone indeed

Oh, darkness, darkness I see you now

The precipice of disaster

On the cliff edge , how

Will you survive this

Darkness, despair, we are falling

Goodbye, darkness, what a time

Nothing to do but say goodbye

Goodbye, darkness, I tried so hard

To woo you, the wild card

Goodbye, darkness, what can i say

Oh, those fun times we got to play

Time, oh, time, you've ruined the fun

To talk and sing and laugh and run

Time, oh, time, what shall I be

Was clueless then, but now I see

You're nothing but an enemy

Hello, darkness, my old friend

You now meet your bitter end

Without me


	11. Will you - Castiel

(this song has endless verses, however, i was only able to recall a few of them.)

First voice:

Will you, will you be my friend

When the clock stops ticking

And the world starts to end

Will you, will you be my friend

Though trouble, tremor, turmoil

Never seem to end

Will you, will you be my friend

I'll love you all forever

To the depths we all descend

Will you, will you be my friend

Though I betrayed you all

To a dark and bitter end

Will you, will you be my friend

Against all hope and reason

Your life I will defend

Will you, will you be my friend

This life is something that alone

We might never comprehend

So .. Will you, will you be my friend

When the clock stops ticking

And the world starts to end

A long time after the first voice fades away, a second voice answers quietly:

I will, I will be your friend

When the clock stops ticking

And the world starts to end


	12. A Dead Man - Dean andor Sam

Am I a dead man?

No, am I dying?

When you look down at me

I see you crying

Am I a dead man?

I'm not even dying

But when you look at me

I can see you crying

I was a dead man

I'm not even lying

Don't send me back there

it's petrifying

Am I a dead man?

No, am I dying?

When you look down at me

I see you crying


	13. One Year to Die - Dean

If I knew how to rap

Follow me, you'd be on crack

and anyway you see it,

I'm a dead man

If you want to mess with me

you can follow me to hell

I got one year to die,

til then, fare me well

a million ways, one reason why

you'll never stop to hear me cry

cause if I knew how to rap,

follow me, you'd be on crack

and any way you see it,

I'm a

.. dead

..man

..

(quieter, slower, less like rap)

a million ways, one reason why

oh - I've got one year to die


	14. Pages - Dean (poem)

The pages of his sanity

flying away faster and faster

as the universe toyed with and broke

every damn thing he ever cared about

until finally the pages caught fire and burned

as the covers shook and the book fell to the floor


	15. Don't Go - Sam

Nothing says family quite like

the whole family being dead

wondering if there was anything at all

That you could have said

wond'ring where it all went wrong

telling yourself youhave to be strong

but each time, you end up just the same

Broken, crying, whispering his name

falling like you broke your knees

getting down and begging please

don't

go


	16. Heart Broken - Dean Winchester

Was it really such a surprise

When you saw those tears come to my eyes

The first time

And the second time

Some of those times I fell to my knees

Heart broken, I'd whisper 'please'

Now my back is breaking apart with the weight

And I do nothing but stare

At the next outcome brought about by fate

By hate

At the body in which...you're no longer there

and the clothes that you no longer wear

.

was it really such. a surprise


	17. This Way Forever - Destiel

What can I do without you

Where can I go when you're so far a-waaaay

What can I do without you

And why can't you stay-ay

 **.**

Fate has chosen to intertwine us

Why are we being hacked apart

I'd follow you to the netherworld

I'd follow you anywhere and baack

 **.**

Why can't it be this way forever

Ever and forever

Why can't it be

Always see

Til i die

I might cry

For you and me


	18. A Clue

I wish I had a clue

What the world had done to you

There's nothing I can do

And when you've sat there and cried

Until we're all broken inside

I wish I had a clue


End file.
